50 Years I've Been Waiting
by Society's Mistake
Summary: She wasn't supposed to exist, yet here she was. 50 years after her death he was ready to join her, until she shows up again as an 11 year old girl with no memory of their time together. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Raven and my plots  


* * *

I was in that place, again. That bridge between consciousness and unconsciousness. I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me but incapable of doing anything. Crossing over into consciousness I gingerly opened my eyes and glanced past the windows rushing past me and onto the roof where one figure stood pointing something at me with one other figure rushing towards it. The bullet left the gun before the latter figure reached the former one tearing into its throat. In the split second before the bullet reached me I knew what I had to do. Crying tears that hit the bullet on its way to me I whispered, "Tilgive mig, __allerkærest sig." Just as the bullet reached me everything disappeared in a blinding flash of white light and fire._

***~*~***

It had been a busy night at Merlotte's filled with the usual small town occurrences and gossip and Sookie was eager to finally go home. Just as she was heading towards the back she heard a piece of gossip that grabbed her attention.

Two old women seated at a booth near Sookie were talking in a hushed tone about an old abandoned house.

"You know that old house out by Bennington's home towards the edge of town?" The second woman leaned in closer with a certain glint in her eyes. Sookie couldn't keep herself from shuffling a smidge closer to the pair herself. "Well there's been talk that someone's taken up residence there. But from what Bennington says it don't like humans and doesn't appear until night time. He says he can see some sort of light in one of the rooms downstairs all night long and on some nights he says screaming comes from there. Like someone's getting tortured. Or eaten!" The two women had a good laugh at this while Sookie took a peek into the first woman's mind to see if it true or just mindless old woman gossip. It was true.

Now Sookie wasn't one much for using her ability, or gossiping for that matter, but this was important. It almost seemed like some newborn vampire was living in that house killing humans with no conscious thought of vampire rules or human laws. She had to get home and tell Bill.

Rushing out of there with quick goodbyes to Tara, her friend/co-worker, and, her boss, Sam, Sookie hopped into her car and drove home as fast as her little car and the speed limits would allow her.

It was almost ten o'clock and had been dark for an hour at most so it was safe to assume Bill would already be at her house waiting for her by sitting on the porch swing looking out onto the driveway. She couldn't help but grin at that thought. Bill, her nearly two hundred-year-old vampire boyfriend, sitting on a porch swing obediently waiting for her like a little puppy.

Feeling an odd wave of relief wash over her Sookie drove up her driveway to find, sure enough, Bill waiting for her on the porch swing. He reached the handle of her car with inhuman speed before she did and opened it for her as she got out and followed up the porch stairs into the house. Setting down her purse on a nearby table she collapsed onto the couch to wait for a "Hello" or "How was your day" from Bill. Instead she was attacked with a barrage of kisses trailing from her jaw down to her collarbone before one full on the lips. It took Sookie a few moments to recollect herself before saying, "Not tonight, Bill."

Pulling back Bill looked into her eyes with an almost pouting look before saying, "Alright, but may I ask why?" Pulling herself even farther away she sat sideways on the couch facing him with a serious look on her face, "Because we have to go investigate an old house."

Trying to keep a straight face proved to be too much for Bill and he fell into a fit of laughter. "I'm being serious." Seeing that she was indeed serious he stopped laughing, aside from the few giggles and grins that escaped, and cleared his throat. "What house and why?" he asked with a sort of incredulous look. Sighing Sookie explained to him what she had heard at the bar. "So let me get this straight. You want to go to this abandoned house out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of nowhere that may be housing a newborn vampire who has no idea what it's doing or any of our laws," She nodded her head, "and you want to do this as a human the vampire would kill without a second thought?" Bill finished with an angry look. Crossing her arms and letting out an angry sigh Sookie looked right back with her own glare from hell the two proceeded to debate on if Sookie should go or not until Bill gave in and agreed to the idea. No matter how much he really didn't want to.

Rising up from the couch with a triumphant grin on her face Sookie rushed off to change clothes for her little adventure for the night, leaving Bill behind to glower at her flowered décor from his spot on the couch.

The drive to the old house was quietly spent listening to Bill's foreign music. Or in Sookie's case wondering how anyone, human or vampire, would want to live in that poor excuse for a house. She remembered as a child how people were always saying the place was haunted. the house was a fairly decent two story home, but it was falling apart at the seams. There was no front door and a tree had started growing in one room towards the back were the roof had fallen through and the flooring was a bunch of dust on the ground. The house had gone without an owner for darn near fifty years and no proper caretaking for even longer. The last owner had been frail and confined to a wheelchair for most of his life and had been unable to care for it and with no family to speak of the house just fell to ruins. It was in so bad of shape when the man died that no one was willing to buy it and the towns people had just let it be.

Sookie was roused from her thoughts by the car suddenly hitting a bump in the road and sending them on a rickety ride up the driveway.

The door was just as it had been for the last several years, nonexistent, with the doorway overtaken by vegetation. Then just beyond the doorway a soft light spilled out from a hallway deep inside the house.

"There," Sookie said pointing to the light as she got out of the car, "that's what Mr. Barrington was talking about."

Hesitantly taking a few steps forward Bill silently inquired if she was able to pick up the presence of any thoughts from someone nearby. She shook her head no. Then it was to assume this mystery being may be a vampire or there simply was no one here.

Moving even closer to the house the pair was only stopped by Bill hearing the snap of a twig and the appearance of a shadow near the corner of the house. Bill moved to protect Sookie by standing in front of her with a slight crouch and fangs fully extended.

A few tense minutes passed before the figure in the shadows took a tentative step forward, a step back, and finally the last steps into the light of the moon to fully reveal itself.

Peaking out from behind Bill she was shocked to find that the formerly shrouded figure before them was no more than an 11-year-old girl holding an animal in her mouth. She was relatively tall standing a few inches taller than most kids her age with only her face giving way to her real age. The skin stretched over her rounded face was pale, but not quite ghostly pale. Her mouth was bloodied from the animal with sharp teeth and slightly longer canines. The long black hair framing the child's face fell to her back and was caked with mud and twigs and leaves sticking out in odd places. Behind the bangs on her face were a pair of wide crystal blue eyes that would make even the purest of gems envious of their color. These eyes were gazing at Bill and Sookie with a mixture of curiosity, apprehension, and most of all, fear.

Taking a step out from behind Bill Sookie noticed the little girl tense up with her grip on the animal tightening ever so slightly. The child's teeth were like fangs, vampire fangs.

Stepping closer to the girl Sookie ignored Bill's attempts to keep her away. With each step she took closer the girl would crouch lower and lower to the ground until by the time she reached her she was kneeling on the ground, dirtied hands drawn in close to her tattered remnants of a shirt and the animal resting on ground having been dropped in the girl's fear.

"Hello there," Sookie started in a calm, soothing voice as she lowered herself on to the ground next to the girl, "my name's Sookie. What's yours?"

The little girl looked at the woman before her. Should she answer? "I…I think my name's Raven." Her voice was hoarse and unsure. Almost like she hadn't used it much for a long time, which she probably hadn't seeing as how she was living out there and no telling how long that had been. "What do you mean you 'think' your name is Raven?" Sookie asked the young girl, Raven.

Looking down at the ground and playing with the hem of her shirt Raven slowly answered, "I don't know. I don't really remember anything before waking up in that field over there and coming here." Gazing out into the field she closed her eyes and breathed before continuing. "I don't know why or how but I just have the feeling my name is Raven."

A silent moment ensued. No one quite knew what to say. The silence was neither awkward nor tense. Just a silence filled only with the background noises of the night.

Bill was the first one to break the silence. "And how exactly does a young girl end up in the middle of a field all alone with no one looking for her and amnesia?" Raven flinched slightly at Bill's harsh tone and words.

"Bill!" Sookie scolded him before placing a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder who in turn tensed before relaxing.

"It's alright, sweetie. Bill didn't mean to scare ya," a disapproving look was shot his way, "but he does have a point. How were you able to get here and stay without anyone coming to look for ya?" Seemingly thoughtful she tried to recall something. "And come to think of it I don't remember hearing of an Amber Alert at all over the last few months."

Raven looked almost a little anxious and fearful before looking Sookie straight in the eye with a heart wrenching gaze, "I don't think there's anyone out there to look for me."

The two adults were shocked into silence and Sookie had to choke back a sob. Here, standing before her, was a child not yet even out of elementary but still realized the harsh realities of her situation and the world around her. No one should have to go through something like that alone. Child or not.

Standing up with a determined face she knew what she had to do. She smiled down at Raven and offered her hand to the girl. "How would you like to come live with me then?"

"Sookie!" Bill exclaimed looking outraged. "You know nothing about this child! Not even if it is a real child! So why offer her your home to stay in!"

"This child is all alone fending for herself and you want me to just leave her! How heartless can you be?"

Raven looked between the two bickering adults curiously before switching her gaze to Sookie's still outstretched hand. Ignoring the two before her she pulled herself up onto her feet and placed her hand in Sookie's. "I would like to live with you," she smiled up toward their shocked faces.

Smiling down at the girl after the shock wore off Sookie led her to the car hand in hand leaving Bill to stand there gaping after the two before rushing up to them and getting in his seat to drive them 'home' to start their new fairytale life. If only life were as such for a telepath, vampire, and orphaned child.

* * *

So, Godric won't be making an appearance anytime soon. Assuming, of course, I even continue this story. I haven't yet decided to continue or not. If you all review to tell me your opinions I might reconsider deleting this ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait but school is in session so, yeah. Here's the next chapter =] (Hopefully the next won't take so long to post ;])  
_

* * *

The ride home from the creepy old house where Raven had lived for a few months (how had no one noticed sooner!?) was spent with the little girl in the backseat curiously looking out the window, playing with the buttons and various other objects in the car, buckling and unbuckling her seat belt and leaning out the window. All of which agitated Bill to no end. Her antics may have caused his agitation but caused Sookie's laughter, this may have been why he didn't dare scold her curiosity.

Upon arriving at the house Bill asked Sookie if she would need any assistance settling Raven in. She said no and with that he got in his car to drive home.

Stepping inside she told her where everything was and showed her to the little room she had used since she was a child all the way into adulthood until after her grandmother's murder.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," Sookie said gesturing to the square room accommodated by a simple bed, dresser, vanity, and desk. "It's small but it'll do."

Looking around the room Raven wandered over to the bed, placed a hand on the cover and running it over the soft surface before lifting herself up off the floor and placing her butt at the edge of the bed with her feet dangling just above the wooden ground.

"So, what do you think?" Sookie anxiously asked the girl sitting on the bed with her feet swinging and her gaze traveling around the ceiling.

Casting the above floor a glance once more Raven shifted her eyes onto her new guardian before replying, "I think it's great! But," she cast her eyes towards her dirty pair of bare feet causing her hair to fall over her eyes, "I can't sleep at night."

"Why not?" _'Is she a vampire?'_

"Nightmares."

_'Oh, guess not.'_ Sookie thought before smiling at Raven, who was currently covered in dirt and getting the covers dirty. "You know, maybe we should get you a bath and some real clothes."

Raven picked up the hem of her shorts (skirt?) now riddled with holes and tears, and looked it over. The once white shorts were now so covered in dirt it melded with her skin, caked over with dirt so many times you couldn't tell if she was naturally that dark or if it all was the dirt. "Yeah, that might be a good idea," she said looking back up with a sheepish smile on her face.

After a long and relaxing bath, in which Sookie filled Raven in on the happenings she felt a preteen should know (She had no idea what vamps were!), she lent her one of her night shirts.

Looking over the nightshirt clad preteen she had to suppress the overwhelming need to say, "Aww!"

The shirt would have gone down to Sookie's knees with sleeves past the elbows. On Raven, well let's just say she better not be prone to getting gobbled up by crazed women or eating like a slob. The bottom of the shirt was down to about her knees with her feet turned inwards and she was looking at the sleeves which had covered her hands so completely they trailed a good inch or so off her fingertips. Raven may have been tall for her age but the shirt was taller.

Stretching her arms upwards a yawn escaped the blonde beauty's lips. "I don't know about you but I'm beat. Will you be fine staying awake on your own until dawn?

Raven turned her head to look around the room, looking for something. Once found she looked back to Sookie and gave a yawn her self, "But I'm sleepy, too."

"Huh?"

The poor woman looking awfully confused glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and gave a gasp of surprise. "Holly shit! It's almost 6!" A second later she remembered who she was in the company of. "Ah! Sorry, you shouldn't have to be hearing words like that!"

Raven giggled looking at the apologetic woman before her.

"You should get to bed. You must be tired after such a long night." She paused to think. "…Do you need me to tuck you in or kiss you goodni-morning?"

Raven jumped back, surprised. Her face flushed red, "N-no! I'm not some little kid you know!" She said defensively.

"Whatever you say." Placing her hands on her hips Sookie gave the 'little' girl in front of her the best 'do-as-I-say' look she could muster, "Well, off to bed you go then. Go on, scat!"

Grinning at Sookie Raven turned to walk out the door. Stopping at the door frame she placed her hand on the it before turning back to look at her, "Thank you."

Before she could even begin to say 'you're welcome' Raven was gone. Off to bed she supposed. Smiling to herself Sookie got into bed and slept.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The month or so following that first night went splendidly smoothly. While Sookie was at work, as a bar maid for Merlotte's, Raven was over at Bill's kicking the vamp's butt at golf and various other wii games while Jessica cheered from the sidelines and intervened anytime it looked like the little girl might loose. Poor Bill lost many a valuable vases on those nights.

Within the first few days Sookie even took Raven to Shreveport for a shopping trip. The trip had been eventful and dreadful at the same time. Sookie had asked Tara to come along so she and her could have some 'girl time' while Raven tried on clothes. That didn't work so well since she didn't try many clothes and Sookie had a hard time keeping all the thoughts of the other costumers out of her head.

Each and every one of those customers was thinking various thoughts of the same topic. Raven. She didn't know how many times she had 'heard' someone thinking, _'My god, would you look at that kid. What kind of parent would let their kid out in public looking like _that_!? And those ears!' _

At the end of the day Sookie was just about fed up with all those people. There was even one kid who walked up to them and flat out asked Raven if the reason she had those ears and teeth were because she felt into a vat of acid. And the parent didn't even scold the kid!

Then an odd thing happened. Sookie couldn't tell what Raven was thinking about all those stares she was getting, the whispers, or the little boy's comments so she decided to take a peek.

Flinching and holding back a whimper Sookie clutched her head in pain. "Are you ok, Sook?" Tara asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't read Raven's mind. It was like listening to static on a radio, a very, very loud radio. "I'm fine," she lied. Casting her one last worried look Tara walked to catch up to the child waiting for them patiently a few feet away with a slushy in one hand and a little bear in the other. She had a look of pure innocence but her mind suggested differently. This girl was most definitely not normal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was also in these first few weeks that Bill forgot all about Raven's strangeness. From having pointed elf-like ears, amnesia, carrying animals around in her teeth, and that no one was looking for her. That is, until the night one of Jessica's 'interventions' went horridly wrong.

There really didn't seem to be anything odd about that night. Raven was at Bill's playing wii tennis with him while Sookie was at work and Jessica was, as usual, sitting on the couch behind them cheering Raven while calling Bill some vastly colorful names.

It was the final point of the match and the score was tied. With the last swing Bill was gaining the upper hand and would have won had it not been for the computer controlled player in Raven's back-court.

Quickly glancing around Jessica searched for the most expensive vase she could find to distract Bill. She found this distraction in a large glass vase covered in dust and a look about she thought was very old and ugly. Grinning evilly to herself she looked towards him. He would have a _fit_ if she broke this.

"Hey Bill!" She yelled at him lifting the vase up preparing to launch. "Lookie here at what I have!" A rush of panic filled his face as he lunged forward, all for naught.

The vase smashed somewhere on the floor next to where he had just been standing only moments ago causing the vase to shatter up and outwards. Raven, who had turned to see what would happen, was cut across her knee with a large shard of glass.

Falling back onto the ground clutching her knee she didn't notice the suddenly statue still vampires in front of her. But they sure noticed her and her blood, the smell of it.

If asked later Bill and Jessica would not be able to accurately account for what happened next and what is was about Raven's blood that made the following events occur.

Jessica lunged at the knee Raven was currently holding onto latching her mouth onto the cut and getting as much blood as she could. Before Bill could push her over and get his fill the animalistic instincts taking over his senses were stopped by a blood curdling scream. Not from the little girl getting her blood sucked by a vampire from that vampire.

"Augh! It burns! It goddamn fucking burns!"

Shaking himself out of it he ran over and grabbed Jessica's arm to calm her and turned her to face him. If he had been human the contents of his stomach would have been all over the wood floor.

"Jessica! What th- What happened!?"

The teenager turned vampire in question had almost no mouth to speak of. Her tongue was blistered and missing chunks. The outer parts of her mouth were smoking with parts of her lips melted together and turning a sickeningly black color. Worst of all was the acrid scent coming from the many burns across her mouth.

Leaving her to let the burns heal in vamp speed he looked over to the girl whose blood had caused the burns on Jessica's mouth. She was where she had fallen with her body slumped back and her knee outstretched. The wound on her knee was now twice as large and far more ghastly. Her jeans were ruined and…smoking. Widening his eyes Bill walked over to the slumped back girl and raised her head. She was unconscious.

Lifting her up bridal style he took her over to the couch so he could clean her wound and she would be in a more comfortable position when she awoke.

Behind this entire scene the wii game was still playing with Raven's mi jumping up and down, racket in hand, with the big celebratory words "You Win!" stretched across the screen in big blue letters above the mi's head.

* * *

_Well there you have it. I tried to make Raven seem more her age and allude to what she is, hope it worked.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Raven and my plots_

_Read and enjoy, my minions! Muahahaha XD_

* * *

Not even 10 min had passed between the time Bill put Raven on the couch to clean her up and Jessica began her slow recovery that Sookie walked through the front door, back early from work.

She took one look at the blood on the floor, Jessica's healing mouth, and Raven on the couch, unconscious, with a tear in her pants covered in blood with Bill hovering over her with his fangs fully extended before glaring at him and grounding out, "What in God's name happened here!?"

"Um…well, you see…"Bill was staring dumbfounded at Sookie. "Raven got a cut and Jessica attacked and had that happen." He motioned to the teen whose tongue was now fully grown back. "And I guess she just fainted from blood loss and shock."

Sookie stared unmoving before glancing at Jessica and gliding towards her.

Bill grabbed her before she could get any closer but that didn't stop her from throwing insults at Jessica and vise versa.

"How could you!? She's just a child!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"How the fuck do you figure that!?"

Turning to Bill she yelled at him too, "How could you let this happen!?" Holding onto Sookie he just waited for her to calm down before speaking, "I apologize for letting this happen. I'll see to it that it won't happen again."

"Damn right this won't happen again. She's not coming here anytime Jessica is around."

He looked at the woman in his arms with pure shock while Jessica just looked plain annoyed. "But there is no where else Jessica can go during the night and certainly no where in the day."

"Then I guess Raven will just have to stay somewhere else until you figure out how to rid Raven's time here of Jessica." The teen in question was getting fed up with them talking like she wasn't even there, but before she could open her mouth a movement on the couch grabbed everyone's attention.

Raven had finally woken up and was trying to sit up but the pain in her thigh and weakness from the blood loss wouldn't let her. Rushing over to her side Sookie told Bill to pick her up and take her to the car.

Stunned Bill just went over to the couch and did as instructed. He knew that arguing with her was futile at this point and doing what she said without question was for the best.

"I will bring her back as soon as you figure out what to do with Jessica," Sookie said picking up her purse and heading out the door followed by Bill.

"And just what do you plan on doing with Raven until then?"

Stopping she turned to him and looked him straight in the eye, "Well I plan on taking her to work with me, of course." He looked skeptical of her plan. "I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind letting her use his office."

Visibly relaxing Bill continued to the car putting the confuse Raven in the backseat while wondering just how the shape-shifting owner of Merlotte's would take to the idea of having an 11-year-old girl in his office all night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next night was a dreary one for July filled with dark skies threatening the chance of rain and there were not too many people in Merlotte's that night. The people in town had long since given up asking Sookie about the new person living with her so that no longer compelled people to come in despite the weather.

While Sookie and the rest of the waitresses were out front waiting what few tables were occupied there was a figure in back where no one could see her. This girl was leaning against a wall in the kitchen listening to the stories Lafayette would tell and laughing at his 'funny talk' and every time Sookie would scold him for telling her something she ought not to know which he would reply by saying she would learn it anyways so why not give her a head start. But nothing really interesting happened until around 11 o'clock when the vampires showed up.

By that time there were only a handful of drunks left at the bar and a couple of tables holding people so their entrance was not extravagant but none the less had a great impact on the occupants of the bar, especially Lafayette, who had been held prisoner by these same vampires.

The first one to enter was ancient and **huge**. Not fat huge but tall huge. He had to be at least 6'4" if not taller. He had blonde hair cropped short and combed back. The clothes that adorned his tall stature were a black shirt, jacket, and jeans. Wasn't he even the slightest bit hot? Oh, vampire. Duh. The second looked like a soccer mom with blonde hair and pumps, nothing real interesting there. Both of these vampires were followed by a very angry looking Bill Compton.

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed running over to the vampire. "What are Eric and Pam doing here?"

"Well Miss Sookie," The blonde, Eric, said turning toward her, "we are here to ask for your assistance with something."

Looking around Sookie noticed all the people in the bar staring at her and Lafayette having a near panic attack. Then towards the back by the kitchen stood Raven who had come out to see what all the commotion was about. Turning back to Eric and Pam she said, "Let's go outside to discuss this."

Smiling Eric followed Sookie out the door with Bill trailing them both and leaving Pam behind to guard the door and make sure no one followed them.

Heading over to one side of the parking lot that was away from the bar but not too far so that no one could hear her scream if need be Sookie stopped and spun angrily to face Eric, "So what is it that you want this time?"

Seemingly amused by her actions Eric answered, "I want you to go to Dallas and assist the vampires of that area in finding their missing Sheriff."

Rushing over to his girlfriend Bill put his arm around her to stop her from doing anything rash, "And just why should we go?"

"Oh, I don't think you really have much of a choice in the matter." He smirked at the couple standing before him. He really did enjoy his job far too much.

Struggling against Bill's hold as hard as she could Sookie started yelling at Eric. How could he just come to her work in the middle of the night and expect them to just throw everything down so they could go off and do his bidding. Did he honestly think they were so willing to be his slaves? Then a thought occurred to her. What would they do about Raven? Would it be a good idea to take her with them. If not then where would she go? Tara couldn't take care of her since she had her mom to deal with. And Sam had never had to deal with a kid before and she was pretty sure a full moon was right around the corner so he was out of the question. Oh, what a dilemma she was faced with.

"We can't go," She said finally calm. Staring at her with an angry look Eric demanded to know why while Bill was getting what she was going for. "We have a child to take care of and I don't have anywhere she can go." Scoffing he looked at her like she was an idiot, "And that matters? Just take the kid with you. I'm sure it'd love to visit Dallas."

Glaring at him Sookie angrily stated, "It's a she actually. And I'm not about to take her to Dallas so she can deal with vamp business!"

"You either take her with you or find a place for her to stay because you are going to Dallas." He appeared right in front of her with his face only inches from hers while Bill bared his teeth and pulled her back, "Or else." Before either Bill or Sookie could reply he was gone.

Turning to Bill she let a worried look grace her features, "Oh Bill, what will we do with Raven?" Sighing he looked her straight in the eye just as she had done the night before, "I guess we have no choice but to take her with us."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days were spent preparing for the flight to Dallas and trying to find a place for Raven to stay while they were gone. But everywhere they went people were either to busy or simply would not take 'the freak' into their homes less she contaminate them with her disease ridden body.

By the end of it Sookie was reminded of just how cruel the world was to people outside of the norm. And she was pretty fed up with it. She wasn't sure how Raven was dealing with it either. The child had taken to just heading into her room after each rejection and only coming out when it was time to eat so Sookie had taken to just not bringing her along and going out during the day while she was asleep to ask around.

The day of the flight to Dallas arrived before any such arrangements of residence could be made for Raven so she had to come along on the trip to deal with vamp business, and Sookie was _not_ happy about it.

The flight to Dallas in it of itself was uneventful. The flight attendants were worried when they learned Raven did not sleep during the night but wasn't a vampire. So Sookie had to spend a good few hours explaining to the crew that she had chronic nightmares at night if she slept then until they understood this and did not try to make her sleep again. After the ride there the landing seemed all the more exciting. Especially since there was a car waiting for them where Bill would be dropped off when no one had asked for a car to take them anywhere.

Walking up to the men holding the sign saying 'Compton Party' Sookie said her hellos and introduced herself and Raven to the men.

"Well hello little girl, how would you like to ride in this nice car all the way to your hotel?" One of the men asked bending down to her level with an obviously strained smile on his face. Raven grabbed onto Sookie's hand and moved behind her. The men gave off a bad vibe and she didn't like it.

"Oh, a shy one are we? Well it's alright, just come with me into the car." The man reached for her but before he could Sookie spoke up. "Actually we need to wait for my boyfriend before we can go."

Suddenly the looks of the two men went from fake happy to outright enraged. "Look, lady, we just need you and the brat to get in the car. Now." Making a grab for the women Sookie screamed while Raven started kicking at her kidnapper.

Loud crashes echoed from the other side of the room as Bill kicked open his coffin and ran over to save the two. When he reached Sookie to pry off the man holding her the first guy already had Raven in the car and was getting ready to drive off. Then when he got the man off Sookie it was already too late to get Raven. The car was on its way outside of the building the plane was in and it was daylight out so Bill could not follow them.

"NO!" Sookie bellowed trying to rush after the car but was stopped by the iron like grip of her boyfriend. "Sookie! Sookie, calm down! The best thing we can do is head to the hotel to talk with the vampires." She seemed to calm down only a little so he had to step it up, "Maybe the people who took her are the same ones who took their Sheriff."

Finally seeing reason Sookie calmed down enough to be let go by Bill and turned towards the kidnapper that hadn't managed to get away and gave him a glare even a vampire would cower if it were directed at them. "You better answer all our questions truthfully and easily or so help me God I don't rip you to shreds right now." Backing away from the deranged woman the man couldn't help but wonder why it was in the first place he had agreed to go along and try to get the people with the vampire. They were crazy!

* * *

_Ok, there will be NO Maryann subplot. None at all. And, also, Godric should **finally** make his appearance next chapter. My god, so slow is he in showing up!_


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the corner when they brought her. Her screams and thrashing reached me long before they did. Slamming the door open a big hulk for a man threw her in roughly. Standing up quickly she rushed to the door only to have it slammed in her face. Ramming her fists into the locked door and yelling she continued on like this for several minutes before slumping against the door and crying softly.

I shifted slightly to get more comfortable but in doing so I knocked down a chair sitting next to me. A chair I would never use. Her back stiffened as she realized she wasn't the only person in the room. Turning around I got my first real good look at her and was shocked by what I saw.

"No... It couldn't be."

Hearing me speak shocked her so much that she backed away in fear. Of course, my body was still shrouded in the shadows of my corner. Getting up off the floor I stretched my old bones and glided towards the door where the light switch was. All the while conscious of how for every step I took towards the door the girl backed away an equal distance.

Flipping the switch the little room I had been occupying for the past few weeks was flooded with light. Once again I was bombarded with the look the girl had on her face. She had to be no older than 11.

"W-Who are you? Timidity dripped from every syllable. Her face was etched in absolute terror with big tears slipping from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. What kind of monster could do that to a child? I continued to watch her forgetting the effect my stare had on humans while she squirmed. Maybe I was that kind of monster.

Offering up what I hopped to be a comforting smile I gave her my name, "My name is Godric, Raven."

*~*~*

"Where did you take her!?" Silence.

"Where is he!?" More silence.

Finally having enough of the silence from the fat man in front of her Sookie tried lunging forward to beat it out of him only to be stopped by Bill.

"Sookie, calm down." The women held within his arms showed no signs of lessening her struggle. "I can just glamour him."

Hanging her head low Sookie seemed to contemplate this idea. It would definitely be easier but would it be as satisfying? Bill loosened his grip on her thinking it safe. But the moment his grip became lax enough for her to get away Sookie jumped out of his arms and onto the silent man sitting on the couch.

Grabbing a hold of the kidnapper's shirt with one hand she began screaming at him for answers while punching him with the other.

Letting this go on for a few more seconds Bill finally regained his footing and attempted to pry Sookie off the nearly beaten senseless man. Clasping his arms around her inner elbows soon proved pointless as she went from punching to kicking while still holding onto his shirt. Yanking her back to get her off the man a distinct ripping sound was heard as part of the man's shirt came back with Sookie as Bill pulled her away.

"Let me go!"

"..."

"Let me kill him!"

"...Sookie."

"...dead...doesn't deserve..."

"Sookie."

"...coming...insane...won't let me?"

"Sookie!"

Finally seeing that he got her attention he motioned over to what she needed to see. On the man's chest where it was once covered by a fragment of shirt were giant letter burned into his skin, F-O-T-S, or Fellowship Of The Sun.

"I'll go call the vampires in charge of the area and tell them what happened and what we just found out."

While Bill went off to make the call Sookie sank down onto the floor not believing what was before her. Raven, sweet dear Raven, was in the hands of a crazy, vampire-hating church full of fanatics willing to do anything for their leader, fame, and money. Oh dear god...

*~*~*

Somewhere far off in the strange land of Louisiana the receptionists at the local airport were getting rather bored. One in particular was standing at the desk with a magazine flipping through the pages while smacking her gum rather loudly.

Fully engrossed in whatever mindless celebrity gossip was held within her magazine the woman failed to notice the man walking up to the desk until he placed his larger hands on the page she was reading.

Raising her head she gazed up at the man getting ready to tell him to fuck off but was stopped when she caught sight of his dazzling smile headed by two sharp fangs.

Backing away from the desk in alarm the woman tried to look away but was pulled back him by the formidable presence of the tall man before her. Continuing her look upwards instead her gaze came in contact with his platinum blonde hair before finally settling on his cold, hypnotizing eyes.

"I would like a ticket to Dallas, Texas if you don't mind."

* * *

_Woah, wow. So...been forever, eh? Which I apologize for. Again and again and again._

_This is like half as long as before which makes me a sad panda. BUT! I will be able to make more since...I'm grounded! For having bad grades! That are only mostly my fault!_

_Better run before the parents catch me...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours had passed since the beginning of Raven's confinement and she still wasn't comfortable being anywhere near Godric or looking at him. He terrified her to no end yet at the same time demanded respect and radiated kindness. She didn't know what to make of it so she stayed wary.

In the next few minutes the door was opened to reveal the same man who threw Raven in there holding a tray filled with food and a bottle. Looking closer she began to recognize the bottle as the drink Bill would always have. That TruBlood stuff. Glancing over to Godric she wondered yet again how these humans managed to catch him and keep him at bay without the use of silver.

"Alright kiddies, time for lunch."

Lunch!? Had she already been there that long? She continued to ponder this as the man handed her the tray. Picking up a slice of bread she decided it didn't really matter. After all, Sookie and Bill would come and save her, right?

"I'm not taking it back."

Turning her head Raven looked over at the source of the shout. The hulk was trying to give the TruBlood to Godric who was not accepting it.

"I told you something like me does not deserve to eat."

"If you keep this up you'll look like we beat you and didn't let you eat which will make people think badly of us. You don't want that now do ya?"

Godric merely gazed at the man, calm as always. "Gabe, I'm not eating."

Heaving a sigh Gave just backed up and placed the bottle down on the floor, "I'll just leave this here in case ya change yer mind."

As Gabe left Raven sat on her portion of the floor setting her tray on the chair near her, the one Godric sat there, and continued nibbling on her food. Switching her gaze over to the vampire in the corner and the bottle sitting on the floor she wondered just what made him think he didn't deserve to eat.

Finishing up her food she went to sit a little closer to Godric before asking, "Why won't you eat?"

"…I don't deserve to."

"Why not?"

At this he finally turned to look at her but he had a faraway look in his eyes. It was almost like he wasn't even looking at Raven but rather someone from long ago.

"People who have committed sins equivalent to my own should not be allowed to live."

"But you couldn't have done anything that bad."

Letting out a low chuckle he shook his head at her child's logic, "I'm a vampire. We kill people."

"Yeah, but it's only to survive." She glared at his calm expression. "It's not your fault you have to drink blood to survive. So why punish yourself for surviving!"

A hint of what appeared to be shock passed along his calm mask before reverting back to normal. "Even so, that does not excuse the millions of innocent people I have murdered."

"So you just want to kill yourself!?" By now Raven was standing up with tears welling up in her eyes and her hands clenched in fists at her sides. "Don't you see something wrong with that? If you want to repent then drink TruBlood and work towards bringing peace between humans and vampires! Just giving up like this is cowardly!"

Godric couldn't help but be in awe at the girl before him. How could someone so young appear to know so much and argue morality?

Without a single word he reached forward and grabbed the bottle of TruBlood and opened it. "Alright, I'll have this one bottle." Raven's whole stature visibly relaxed as she sank back down to her seat on the floor. It's not like this one bottle would change what was going to happen this Sunday morning.

*~*~*

The atmosphere in the spacious room was tense. Bill had just got done explaining the events of the past day to the two vampires seated on the couch opposite of him and Sookie and was now awaiting their reaction.

The first to speak was a Hispanic woman dressed in a white business outfit designed for woman with her hair tied in an elegant ponytail who went by Isabel, "There is no doubt then. The people who kidnapped the child are the same ones who holding out sheriff captive." Her voice held within its depths the accent of a language spoken centuries ago. She must be very old.

Speaking up for the first time since the meeting began Sookie spoke the question on everyone's mind, "So…what'll we do about it?"

Giving a grunt the vampire seated next to Isabel decided to give his opinion, "I say we go in there and kill 'em all."

"Stan!" Turning towards Bill and Sookie the Hispanic vampire gave them an apologetic look, "Please forgive him, he seems to have forgotten his manners." Isabel's eyes narrowed into a glare directed to the male next to her.

Waving her hand Sookie told her it was okay.

"Ignoring Stan's ridiculous notion I think we should work on a plan to get our Sheriff and your child back." Isabel said looking towards Bill and Sookie to see if they had any ideas.

Neither one seemed to have anything so the next few minutes were spent in silent concentration to come up with a plan.

"I think the only way to successfully get them both is to send someone in to find out where they are then come back later and sneak them out." Bill said giving his suggestion.

Isabel seemed to think about this idea before giving her two cents, "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Then can we kill them?" Stan asked 'innocently.' All he got in return was a glare from Isabel.

"Then who do we send in and when?" Sookie questioned.

"It would be best for you to go in during the day to not rouse suspicion."

The room seemed to get a few degrees cooler in the few seconds after Isabel uttered those words. Bill wasn't happy about the idea of sending Sookie into that church, alone.

"No." His grip around her shoulders strengthened ever so slightly.

"Bill, there's no other way." Sookie placed her hand on his leg in an attempt to calm him down.

"If it would help make the decision any easier we wouldn't send her in alone. One of our human friends would accompany her." Isabel tried reasoning with the possessive vampire.

Ever so slowly Bill loosened his grip on Sookie's shoulders as he began to see reason. There was no getting out of it. She would have to go in if there was any hope to save Raven and the Sheriff.

"Alright, I guess there's no other way."

Sookie pat his leg in reward for his efforts to comply with these vampires.

Giving a clap of her hands Isabel looked towards the couple before her with a certain gleam in her eyes, "Alright then, now that we have that settled why don't I introduce you to the human who will be accompanying Ms. Stackhouse. You may come in now Dietrich."

Everyone's head turned towards the door as it was eased open by a young man who could give even Eric a run for his money in the looks department. He had golden blonde hair that was swiped across his forehead in a lazy fashion. The liquid emerald of his eyes almost glittered when he gave a smile that showed off his pearly whites. The skin stretched across his angled jaw was a deep brown seen among people who spent their whole life outside doing manual labor. "Greetings, I am Dietrich." Even his voice sounded like that of a god's.

_'Wow.'_ Was all Sookie could think.

The look on her face must have matched her thoughts because Isabel gave a small laugh saying, "We get that reaction to Dietrich a lot."

Turning her head from embarrassment Bill gave the gorgeous man a glare. He did not like the idea of anyone that Sookie showed interest in.

"Dietrich here will go with Sookie into the church as a newly married couple looking for a new church to join." Isabel said motioning to Dietrich.

Bill was liking this idea less and less.

"So--" Before she could continue there was a loud noise from the hallway outside the next room. Before anyone could react the door was slammed open to reveal...Eric.

"ERIC!?" Sookie exclaimed in outrage.

"Sookie, dear! So nice to see you." Eric replied in a carefree tone, like he hadn't made them come all this way to do his work when here he was.

"What are you doing here?" She was growing angrier and angrier with his attitude.

Drifting over to her he placed his hands on both Bill and her shoulders. "Oh, I just couldn't stay away from my favorite couple for too long."

_'What is he playing at?'_ Sookie began to wonder. Eric never acted like this.

"Cut the act Eric." This time it was Stan who spoke up. "There's no need for the act."

Nodding his head Eric took a seat in one of the armchairs provided by the hotel, "Alright then, time to get serious. I hear everything and think it's a splendid idea."

"Okay...then we will do this tomorrow, no?" Isabel asked looking to each vampire in turn.

Before Sookie or Bill could even open their mouths to reply Eric had already done the deal and agreed with her. Excusing themselves the Dallas vampires and human left the hotel room and shortly after Eric left as well informing the couple he would be just across the hall should they need him.

The next morning Sookie spent alone getting ready for her afternoon church tour with Dietrich. As she got her hair in a perfect bun and the makeup applied without a single smear she began to think on the Dallas vampires and how different they were from the ones in Louisiana. Placing her earrings in she decided Isabel was someone she could grow to like while Stan gave her a bad vibe, a very bad vibe. Getting up and checking appearance once more in the mirror she decided it was as good as it would get and went out into the main room to call Dietrich to tell him she was ready whenever he was. Time to get this show on the road.


End file.
